


Taboo

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TWEWY AU [10]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Work, twewy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Taboos everywhere. It was like there was no end to it all.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Orihara Izaya & Celty Sturluson
Series: TWEWY AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258649
Kudos: 2





	Taboo

Honestly, Izaya wondered if this was something Shiki had delt with back when he was still around. Usually running the UG was easy, it didn't always give him migraines and it would be fun from time to time. Especially on the weeks he would make Shizuo the Game master. But as of late, there had been a strange type of noise popping up and attacking players. Something that shouldn't be happening considering they had pacts to keep them safe. But these noise didn't follow normal UG rules or standards. 

Typically, the noise created by the Reapers and that ran around the UG where colorful. Almost pretty and cute. Despite this they are agressive and are used to either erase Players or used to give challenges. There was and is a wide range of these creatures, all colorful. However, the noise that started showing up not only have been attacking players but Reapers as well. Which usually never happens unless they are the Taboo noise. Black and gray colored noise that not only were highly agressive but powerful as well. It wasn't a shock that soon he was being flooded with reports of these noise coming out of nowhere. Hell some of these noise even nearly got the jump on Celty and Shinra if Masaomi and his girlfriend hadn't showed up to give them a hand. 

Izaya sighed, rubbing his temples as he listened to Kine list off the areas in the city where the Taboo noise have decided to infest. He could already feel the pressure of a Migraine building behind his eyes. Sometimes he wished he had left the job of Composer to Akabayashi instead of taking it over like Shiki wanted. But he wanted to honor thr man's choice. It wouldn't have been right to let Akabayashi take over when Shiki specifically wanted Izaya to over see the UG. 

"Izaya?"

"I'm listening." He responded with, though he heard the man sigh. "Look, I know how serious this is, alright? For now, have the Reapers seal off those areas, any and all missions are never to be assigned in those areas. I will personally go see why those noise are showing up. And I want our top Reapers on the look out," He stood up from the dark colored seat that sat at the front of the lounge, he walked over to stand by the window, he looked down the streets his eyes narrowed but dark thanks to the sleepless nights this current influx of forbidden Noise. "If they see anyone summoning these taboo noise they are to alert me immeaditly. But under no circumstance should they engage this person." 

There was a heavy sigh from the room, Izaya didn't need to turn around and see that it was Akabayashi who was now typing away on his phone, sending the Reapers the orders Izaya had just given. A few moments later the two older men walked out the room, leaving the red eyed male alone to stare out the window. Ikebukuro and Shinjuku where typically easy to maintain when it came to running the UG. Unlike Shibuya who nearly had it's own UG destroyed, these two rarely had any weird occurrences unless it all took place in the RG. Which obviously was and did happen more often than not. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyes fell closed. He hardly jumped when he felt someone stand next to him and lean some of their weight onto him. He relaxed ever so slightly, but it was still clear that he was still tense even with Shizuo next to him. 

"So, why am I not included in that order of going to go confront the ass-hat making taboo noise?" It was a genuine question, Izaya could easily tell. But for anyone else it sounded like a type of accusation. Shizuo felt more then saw Izaya tense up before letting out a long and heavy sounding sigh. "I mean, you know what your doing. I don't doubt it...but I just don't want yoy potentially getting into a situation you can't get out of the without some help."

"I know, Shizu-Chan, I know. And I appreciate your concern. But if I can avoid Reapers getting erased or hurt, I'll avoid it. This includes you." He replied, turning to face him. 

Shizuo huffed softly, reaching over and running his hand through his partner's dark colored hair. His hand came to rest on the back of his head before he tugged him up against his chest. He felt a swell of pride and warmth at how Izaya easily allowed himself to be pulled in close and at how quickly he relaxed against his chest. From the back of Izaya's head, Shizuo ran his hand down so it was now gently rubbing circles on tyr middle of his back. Even though Izaya had his arms crossed, he had his head resting against his chest and was clearly soaking up the comfort Shizuo was giving. They typically weren't this affectionate in front of people they didn't know all that well. But when it came to being in the company of family amd friends, Izaya was always clinging to Shizuo or sitting on his lap. 

"Things will work out. It will take more then a few Taboo Noise to hurt me or take me down. But if you want to go confront them alone, then okay. Just know I'm here if you need help, I'm always here. We're partners after all." The man watched as a small smile graced Izaya's lips as he nodded, nuzzling his face against the fabric of his clothing. "For now, take a breath. Relax. I'm here." Izaya hummed, Shizuo could feel the vibrations of the sound against his chest. He smiled softly, leaning down and nuzzling the top of the raven's head. 

They stayed like that, leaning against each other, listing to the sounds of the city below them, muffled by the walls of the lounge room. Every now and then, Shizuo would mumble a praise, small words of comfort which would earn him a hum or nuzzle from the smaller male. Eventually, Izaya allowed his arms to fall from their crossed position, he wrapped them around the bigger male's waist, squeezing him tightly. "You'd think this would be Taboo as well, considering being a Composer and you just a reaper." Izaya heard Shizuo scoff at that, growling a bit and tightening his arms around the red eyed male which got the raven to huff out a laugh. "But, taboo or not, you are mine. And I am yours. Yes?"

"What kind of half assed question is that? Of course." 

Izaya chuckled, nodding and resting his head on his shoulder, falling back into their comfortable silence, pushing the worry of the Taboo noise to the back of their minds for the time being.


End file.
